Generation Z (film)
Generation Z is a 2021 American black comedy film written and directed by Gary J. Brown. The film stars Chloë Grace Moretz, Harrison Ford, Iwan Rheon and David Ramsey as contestants in the world's most popular game show, known as Generation Z. The goal of the show is to be the last one alive as the contestants are put in a zombie-infested abandoned city. Plot In the year 2060, a zombie virus ravaged the Earth and almost destroyed humanity. In the year 2061, that virus was cured and stopped infecting humans. The zombies were quickly wiped out, though all of Canada was infected and boarded off from the rest of the world. In the year 2062, the world's most popular game show was started where a group of humans are put into Canada and if they can survive and/or escape they win. And finally now, in the year 2067, a woman named Alisha Rivers has signed up for "Generation Z" as the show is called, much to her mother's dismay, claiming that she doesn't want her to grow up yet. Alisha is put in a truck with her team for the game. Her team includes Doug, a man who's just there for the money, Michael Angelo, Doug's best friend and a former Marine who just wants to get back into the action, and an older man who never gives his name and is thus only referred to as "Old Dude". After an announcer explains the rules of the game, all the teams are let out and begin murdering all the zombies in their path. One contestant in particular, named Jesse Queen, seems to be taking far too much pleasure in his murder of the zombies. Alisha's group manages to get away, running into a nearby forest. After running for quite a bit, they decide to sit down to catch their breath before any other zombies show up. Alisha asks about Jesse and how he acted, with Old Dude revealing that he's a returning contestant, claiming that Jesse isn't too out of the ordinary, as many people like to sign up for the show just to legally kill something. More TBA Cast *Chloë Grace Moretz as Alisha Rivers *Harrison Ford as Old Dude *Iwan Rheon as Doug *David Ramsey as Michael Angelo *Sharon Stone as Vanessa Rivers *Charlie Heaton as Jesse Queen *Brad Pitt as Mister White Production According to the writer, the film is a throwback to old over the top horror movies from back in the day, which is the reason the film has so much violence. The film is supposed to be completely insane with no real deep story or commentary on anything. The zombies in the film all had a large amount of detail put into their designs to make them look less human so that it is more satisfying to see them die. As the movie's costume designer puts it "the less human something looks the less empathy we have for it." The actors in the film were told to "ham it up" to make it more over the top, and thus funnier. Reception The movie split critics but is enjoyed by audiences. Some critics claim that the film is just dumb enough to be enjoyable while others claim that the stupidity overshadows the rest of the film. Audiences, on the other hand, went in to see a stupid, violent zombie film and weren't disappointed when they got a stupid, violent zombie film. Category:Films Category:Black Comedy Category:Zombie films